


Mutually Satisfactory Results

by flibbertygigget



Category: Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Vulcan Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I assure you, Doctor, I am quite satisfied,” Spock said. “The differences between the Vulcan and human anatomies make any mutually orgasmic act a near-impossible occurrence.” Leonard’s lips quirked in grin.</p><p>“Well, I guess we’re just going to have to get creative, then,” he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Satisfactory Results

The first time that Leonard and Spock had sex, the Vulcan didn’t climax.

Leonard didn’t notice at first, actually, though in his defense he _was_ having the best sex of his life at the time, and Spock didn’t bother to mention it. But when Leonard finally dragged himself out of bed the next morning and realized what had happened, he was half-angry and half-mortified. He prided himself in being a generous lover, and for him to fail… well, that just wasn’t going to cut it.

“You green-blooded fool!” he shouted as soon as he had tracked Spock down in the labs. Spock raised an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you tell me about last night?”

“I fail to understand the source of your emotional reaction, Doctor,” the Vulcan said. “From my understanding, you found last night quite satisfactory.”

“Satisfactory? I… that was more than _satisfactory_ , Spock, at least on my end. But for you – “

“I found our sexual interactions to be quite informative, Doctor.”

“Fuck informative. You didn’t – You weren’t – “ Damn did Leonard hate the way Spock was all cool and collected while he was blushing hotter than a Georgia summer.

“Are you referring to my inability to attain orgasm? I assure you, for a Vulcan it is of no concern.”

“Well, I don’t know about you pointy-eared bastards, but back in Georgia we pride ourselves in satisfying our… lovers.” Leonard put his head in his hands. “I want you to enjoy being with me, Spock. Don’t tell me that that’s illogical.”

“Are you saying that humans prefer mutually satisfactory results? I assure you, Doctor, I am quite… satisfied,” Spock said. “The differences between the Vulcan and human anatomies make any mutually orgasmic act a near-impossible occurrence.” Leonard’s lips quirked in grin.

“Well, I guess we’re just going to have to get creative, then,” he said.

* * *

 

When Leonard caught Spock’s hands against the wall of the turbolift, the Vulcan raised an eyebrow but otherwise seemed unaffected. When Leonard began to run his own fingers over Spock’s, clasping and unclasping their hands slowly, the Vulcan gasped.

“Doctor, this is neither the time nor the place to – “ Spock cut himself off with a long moan as Leonard nibbled his ear and swirled his tongue over the long tip.

“CMO’s log,” Leonard said with a wolfish grin, “apparently Vulcan ears are sensitive enough for me to use them to induce an orgasm.”

“Indeed, Doctor,” Spock said breathlessly, “though these are hardly mutually satisfactory results.”

“Consider it payback for last time,” Leonard said. The turbolift doors opened, and the doctor left, whistling, with Spock staring after him, baffled.

* * *

 

Spock’s fingers wrapped around Leonard’s cock, already half-hard in sheer anticipation. He ran his fingers down the length experimentally, shuddering.

“Fascinating,” he said. Leonard growled.

“Just get on with it,” he said. The strokes increased, creating a steady, quick tempo that Spock matched exactly to his lover’s heartbeat. The Vulcan closed his eyes, trying to get ahold of his reactions. The slick slide of skin on skin, the ragged breaths of Leonard, it all came together to create an experience that Spock was certain would test the composure of even the Vulcan High Council.

“Doctor,” he gasped. “Leonard, I believe that I will soon – “

“Damn it, faster.” Spock complied, his strokes fast and sloppier than he would have liked, rhythm ruined by his own orgasm. It only took a minute more for Leonard to join him, thick strands of come dirtying Spock’s shirt.

“Was that satisfactory, Doctor?” he said, standing. To any other species, he would have seemed to be completely unaffected, but for a Vulcan he was shaking.

“You have to get a larger vocabulary,” Leonard muttered, pulling Spock back down onto the bed. _Satisfactory, then,_ Spock noted.

* * *

 

“Spock, do you even know what you’re doing?” Leonard muttered beneath him.

“I have made an extensive study of human anatomy, Doctor. I assure you, I am quite capable of locating your prostate.” Spock took the lube, coating hand and allowing it to slide between his fingers. He inserted his index finger and Leonard groaned.

“Fuck, Spock, more,” he said. Spock did as Leonard requested, using his middle finger next, working them in and out. He shuddered. The warm heat enveloping him was almost too much.

“Is this the correct spot, Doctor?” he said, feeling the hard nub inside Leonard. Leonard gasped and arched his back.

“You kinky bastard,” he yelled out, which Spock took as a yes. “Damn, I can see why Jocelyn always – “

“Is it customary to refer to former lovers during sexual acts?” Spock said.

“No, no, sorry. I’m just… Don’t stop. God.” Spock did more than “not stop,” inserting a third finger and curling all three until Leonard was squirming and shouting.

“Spock, Spock, darlin’ I’m gonna – “

“As am I,” Spock said, gasping and closing his eyes. He felt Leonard tighten around him, and he orgasmed. _Most satisfactory,_ he thought when he opened his eyes and observed his lover.

* * *

 

“Absolutely not, Spock,” Leonard said when Spock proposed trying “fisting.” Spock let that proposal rest.

* * *

 

Leonard looked down as Spock took his cock in his mouth, eyelashes fluttering almost confusedly. He took one of Spock’s hands, running his tongue over the fingers slowly.

“Whatever I do, you do,” he said. Spock blinked in assent. Leonard took two fingers in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks around the digits, moaning as Spock did the same over his cock. His tongue swirled over the tips, running up and down the sides as he sucked. Then Spock swallowed him down _oh fuck he couldn’t handle it and –_

“Spock, I’m going to – “ And oh, God, Spock was swallowing, and it was all that Leonard could do to keep sucking at those perfect fingers and not just black out right there. He let his teeth drag delicately from knuckle to fingertip, and Spock gasped, Leonard’s spent cock falling from his mouth as he gave himself over to his own bliss.

“Doctor…” Spock said when they were both through.

“God, that might be the best we’ve found yet,” Leonard said. “Fuck.”

“I cannot find error in your conclusion,” said the Vulcan.

* * *

 

Leonard gasped as Spock ran his fingertips down his sides, tracing little spirals over his ribcage before tweaking his nipples. Spock was trembling, kissing his way down Leonard’s neck, hands and mouth everywhere and nowhere all at once.

“I can feel you,” the Vulcan murmured. “All your thoughts, all your illogical emotions…”

“Thanks,” Leonard grunted, unsure how he was supposed to take that comment. Spock’s hands clasped with his and his kisses deepened.

“They are beautiful,” he said. Leonard’s breath shuddered in his chest. “Would you say that this is satisfactory, Doctor?”

“I’d say it’s a damn sight more than satisfactory.” Spock looked at him, confused yet adoring.

“I, too, am quite satisfied.”


End file.
